<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite me, hobbit by foxyroxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148826">Bite me, hobbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi'>foxyroxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AFTG Angst fest [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Riko Moriyama, Hurt Neil Josten, M/M, Matt/Neil, Vampire Bites, vampire/werewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bite me, hobbit,” Matt said, his voice teasing because he knew, while Neil’s self-restraint was amazing, he wouldn’t hesitate to bite him. Not that he had ever bitten Matt, his six feet something giant of a boyfriend, because Neil was a devil in disguise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Boyd/Neil Josten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AFTG Angst fest [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AFTG ANGST FEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bite me, hobbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The tags will be updated as soon as I'm on a computer, because tagging on a phone sucks.<br/>25/10/2020 Tags have been updated!</p><p> </p><p>Unbetaed.<br/>English is not my first language, so all mistakes are my own!<br/>Be kind to others!</p><p>You can talk to me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes">twitter</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Matt witnessed Neil biting someone was when he tore Riko’s throat out on the only spotlight lit court. Riko had been hunting Neil down for years, and Matt knew that. Neil had sought refuge in Matt after many years of friendships. They were odd because a vampire and a werewolf couldn’t be friends. They were mortal enemies by default. Nature had created them and told them to live together in harmony, and they ended up fighting each other. Killing each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt knew he should fear Neil. He knew Neil was dangerous. The vampire had dated Andrew Minyard, and whoever dated Andrew Minyard wasn’t sane. Well, Neil was sane and he and Andrew were still friends when they broke up and Andrew encouraged Neil to date Matt because the werewolf had been pining for Neil for a long time. It still took a while before Neil even realised he had feelings for the taller man, but they got there eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt was standing in their shared bedroom watching Neil unpack after his latest trip. If Matt’s tail was out, it would wag and possibly pushing things off the counters and destroying them. He wasn’t even paying attention to what Neil was telling him, because all he could think about was Neil and his very pretty mouth. His very pretty mouth he wouldn’t mind on certain parts of his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bite me, hobbit,” Matt said, his voice teasing because he knew, while Neil’s self-restraint was amazing, he wouldn’t hesitate to bite him. Not that he had ever bitten Matt, his six feet something giant of a boyfriend, because Neil was a devil in disguise. Neil looked up at freakishly tall boyfriend and grinned, his impressively white and straight teeth, except for his fangs, on show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me, Matty,” he almost purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt almost fell off his chair. Neil had never called him Matty before, nor had he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was mind blowing, and it made every strand of hair on Matt’s body rise. Sometimes Matt had to do a double take when he saw Neil’s fangs, because he still remembered when he walked in on court because Neil wasn’t back at the dorm room at an appropriate time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew’s car was still parked outside the court, meaning Andrew, Kevin and Neil were still inside. But there were another three cars parked in the far back corner. Being supernatural meant that Matt had a superhuman scent. He had learned that, while vampires don’t have a distinct scent, they still had a scent that was uniquely their own. He had learned to tell the twins apart by the scent. And he had learned Andrew, Neil and Kevin’s scents and mixed with theirs, were five others. And there was a scent of blood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So Matt ran.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the sight that met him was Neil in a heated fight with Riko, while Kevin and Andrew were keeping the other two occupied. Two laid dead on the floor, bleeding all over Wymack’s newly polished court floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riko had Neil pinned to the floor. They had bite marks all over their arms. Neil had scratch marks on his cheeks and down his neck. Riko had his hand around Neil’s and Neil’s face is looking red, his lips are looking blue and Kevin and Andrew can’t help him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But suddenly Riko nosedives, and Neil’s fangs are lodged in his throat, and he screamed. Riko screamed and blood splurged everywhere as he flailed his arms to get away from Neil. And then he’s quiet. His arms stopped flailing and fell lifelessly to the bloody floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It stunned the two Raven vampires over their leader’s death. It gave Andrew and Kevin time to run over to Neil and pull Riko off him. Neil spits out a piece of flesh - Riko’s throat. It’s disgusting, but it doesn’t make Matt admire Neil any less.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? World to Matt?” Neil said as he stood in front of his boyfriend. He was waving a hand in Matt’s face, trying to get his attention. He smiled and bent a little to pick him up. Neil wraps his arms around Matt’s neck, his legs around his waist. Neil laughs, and it’s a beautiful sound. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, grateful that Neil’s still alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said and kissed Neil softly this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a sap,” Neil chuckled and cupped Matt’s head between his hands and nuzzled their noses together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt was the biggest sap, and he knew it, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>You can talk to me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>